


that one birthday letter

by wingwinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwinist/pseuds/wingwinist
Summary: every year Ty and Dy exchange birthday letters as a tradition. Letters after letters until one birthday Dy decided to confess his love for Ty through the letter and now they are madly in love ♡





	that one birthday letter

**Author's Note:**

> 1k words...so i am writing this based on the letter Ty posted on Lysn ( bless him) (dotae has such an adorable relationship)Thank you for reading my last post!! I hope you guys enjoy this one too !!

every year Ty and Dy exchange birthday letters as a tradition. Letters after letters until one birthday Dy decided to confess his love for Ty through the letter and now they are madly in love ♡

The clock hits midnight. It was officially Taeyong’s birthday now. It was 5 minutes past 12 and there was a knock on Taeyong’s door. It was Doyoung with a wide smile plastered all over his face. “Hi Yongie… I was just outside drinking some water when I saw the clock hit 12am…So I thought I might as well wish you a happy birthday” “ Am I the first one to wish you?” Doyoung joked which made Taeyong giggle.

“Thank you Doie and yes you are the first person to wish me” Taeyong smiled.  
“ Oh I have something for you! Wait for a moment I’ll go get it” Doyoung hurriedly ran to his room.  
“Here you go Yong! Your birthday gift from me!”  
Taeyong’s smile widens as he saw Doyoung holding a piece of envelope. He knew what it was.  
“Can I read it now?” Taeyong asked  
“ Read it when I’m not around please… I am shy.. ok I’m going to bed now. Again happy birthday Yong” Doyoung hugged Taeyong goodnigt which made the latter blush because Doyoung rarely hugs people.  
“ Open it when I’m not around okay? Promise me !!” Doyoung shouted then he quickly went back to his room.  
“ok ok !” Taeyong giggled.  
Taeyong loves it when Doyoung is shy because he looks so adorable.

As soon as Doyoung left, Taeyong quickly jumped back into bed , hurriedly ripped opened the letter as he was eager and impatient to read it. He always loved the birthday letters Doyoung gave him because he can feel the sincerity through every single letter Doyoung wrote and it’s a nice feeling. With a nervous heart Taeyong laid down on bed as he read the letter.

Why was he nervous? Taeyong was nervous because the content in this letter is a reply to his letter that he gave to Doyoung on his birthday. In other gay words, it’s basically a love letter but none of them have confessed yet. Will it finally change tonight? Taeyong was hoping that Doyoung would confess first but he never does and Taeyong is scared to confess because he is unsure if Doyoung likes him back that way. So they have been sending each other signals all this while but they are getting nowhere,,

The letter :  
(DY's letter to TY)  
“ It can't be helped  
Our relationship being connected,  
Let's go together more beautifully...  
I lo...lo...aaak kekeke  
No, I like you.... - DY ”

Taeyong put the letter down carefully next to his bed then he proceeds to scream in his pillow. He was the happiest birthday boy that night. He couldn’t believe Doyoung finally said it. He wants to run , to shout , to tell the whole world that the love of his life finally said he likes him back. Taeyong couldn’t sit down , couldn’t think straight. His mind was like a butterfly, whatever distraction he chose to think of was useless his mind kept fluttering back to the letter next to his bed. So he decides to read it over and over again until he’d get that tingly feeling all over again. 

Taeyong didn’t even realize the time was 1 am , he can’t seem to calm himself down from his high and so he decided to text Doyoung. 

“Thank you Doie.  
Doie doie thank you so much doie doie  
I also lo.... lo... wuv you haha -TY ” 

Doyoung in the other room was also nervous. He keeps tossing and turning around unable to sleep. A part of him wants to go visit Taeyong’s room but then again he is shy so he backs out. He decided to watch videos of Taeyong on youtube , he always does it when he can’t sleep. He would watch funny Taeyong compilations or sumn. Just as he was busy laughing at those videos on his laptop his phone chimes. Doyoung thought to himself who the heck is texting him at this hour.

He got up so immediately as he saw Taeyong’s name appeared on his phone screen. He was nervous and excited , feeling butterflies in his stomach. He calmed himself down and pressed on the text Taeyong sent. He opened the text and he was in utterly shock when saw the word I love you was written there. He was losing his mind. He got up and ran to Taeyong’s room.

Taeyong could hear one of the doors outside creaking open. He heard the footsetps stop infront of his door and he anticipated a knock on his door but after a minute, nothing happened so he stood up to check the hallway. As Taeyong reached for the door and opens it he saw Doyoung standing infront of him. Doyoung was caught off-guard because he was staring at the door . 

“Oh , Doie what are you doing standing infront of my door?” Taeyong whispered.

Doyoung didn’t say anything instead he stared at Taeyong and then suddenly he pulled Taeyong close to him and kissed him. Taeyong was shocked at first but then he put his hands around Doyoung’s waist and kissed him back closing the door behind them thank god his roommate Johnny isn’t there because he went out to watch a movie. The kiss was chaste. Doyoung and Taeyong felt warm and heated up. 

Taeyong stopped to catch his breath. He cups Doyoung’s cheeks and stared at him for a while.

“ Doie , I love you so much . Thank you for finally confessing”  
“ I love you too Yongie. I am kinda regretting not confessing earlier because kissing you like this feels so good”

Now they are both in bed cuddling, kissing the whole night and maybe more than that who knows.

That was the best birthday gift Taeyong could ever ask for. He was beyond happy that night and so was Doyoung.

It takes a fair amount of letter exchanging , birthday after birthday for them to finally be in a relationship.


End file.
